Lee Sizemore
'Lee Sizemore '''is a Main character in first and second Season of Westworld. He runs the Narrative and Design of the Westworld and Shogunworld parks. His story-lines consistently delight and/or terrify the guests; his temperament consistently grates on his colleagues. Biography Sizemore was born in the United Kingdom, presumably England. Sizemore was previously in a relationship with a woman who left him, since he hadn't figured out his priorities. He was Head of Narrative and Design at the parks of Delos Destinations, creating characters and storylines for the parks such as Westworld and Shōgunworld. Among his creations for Westworld was Hector Escaton, who was based on his failed relationship, and the Gold Miner Host. He enjoyed writing narratives that often featured mature or dark themes such as violence, sexual acts and cannibalism. He presumably also was in charge of creating Shōgunworld. Sizemore had 3 weeks to write 300 narratives for this park, which lead to him recycle several characters, settings and loops from Westworld, adapting them to the Japanese culture. Season One "The Original" During discussions with Dr. Ford and Bernard, he opposes the idea of making the Hosts more lifelike. He tells them: "But does anyone truly want that? Do you want to think that your husband is really fucking that beautiful girl or that you really just shot someone? This place works ''because the guests know the hosts aren't real."The Original "Chestnut" Lee performs as he outlines his newest narrative, "Odyssey on Red River". He speaks about how wonderful it will be. Dr. Ford watches, as are Theresa and Bernard. Ford's reply to Lee's idea is simply "No, I don't think so." and he humiliates Sizemore in front of everyone.Chestnut "The Adversary" Lee has taken "sick leave" after his "Odyssey on Red River" narrative is rejected. He's resigned himself to getting wasted while sitting poolside. Theresa attempts to bring him back to work after discovering Ford messing with the park, but Lee refuses, saying that he is one breakdown short of quitting. Theresa tells him that he can't quit and tells him to sober up and come in to work the next day. Lee instead meets an attractive woman who he tries and fails to flirt with. After having been cut off from the bar, Theresa's orders, Lee steals a bottle of alcohol and proceeds to piss all over the park operations control room. Amidst his antic, he is introduced to Charlotte Hale by Theresa Cullen, who turns out to be one of the Board members of Delos Destinations, Inc. and the woman he was trying to flirt with.The Adversary "Trace Decay" Charlotte interrupts Lee while he programs a host. He apologizes for their awkward first meeting, and says that he has heard about Theresa's death. Charlotte comments that her death is a loss to the company, and Lee states that there's a rumour that Theresa wasn't the loyal worker everyone thinks. Charlotte defends her, saying that she died doing something important for the company, but refuses to answer Lee's questions about the nature of her work. In his annoyance he boasts that Ford asked him to secretly program a villain—a cannibal Gold Miner Host—for his new narrative, which Charlotte scoffs at, saying that he is only doing busy work. She tells him Ford would never trust him with a key character for one of his narratives, and offers him a job working with her. That night the two make their way down to Cold Storage and look through the decommissioned Hosts. Charlotte selects Peter Abernathy, and reveals her plan to upload all the park's code onto his server, something that can only be done with a Host that has no stored information. She tells Lee to program Peter with a personality convincing enough that he can escape the park, and leaves him to it.Trace Decay "The Bicameral Mind" On the Monorail platform in Westworld Mesa Hub the hosts are lined up waiting, dressed in black. Lee Sizemore joins Charlotte Hale, who is watching from the floor above, and says Peter Abernathy is ready. He guesses that Ford is retiring that day and wants the job of Park Director. She promises him the job, says he can have it, do whatever he wants as long as he keeps it simple. Later, when Ford gives his speech at the gala, Lee and Charlotte watch from behind the audience; she sends him off to do "something important". Travelling down to Cold Storage, Lee attempts to retrieve Abernathy, but finds that the entire population of Hosts kept inside is empty; looking back confused. Season Two "Journey Into Night" During the hosts' takeover of Westworld and its control center, Lee finds himself cornered by the very cannibal Gold Miner host he had designed for his new narrative, only it does not respond to his voice commands to shut down. Before it can kill him, however, it is turned off by Maeve Millay, whom Lee discovers can not only ignore his voice commands but is also able to control other hosts. After inspecting a map in the room, Maeve starts to leave, prompting a terrified Lee to offer his help, leading her to the control room where she can get a more accurate map. This turns out to be a dead end, however, when it is revealed the 3D map in the room has been destroyed during the violence. Lee finds out that Maeve is searching for her "daughter," and argues that her search is pointless as she, like Maeve, is not real and simply a host with false memories. This only serves to anger Maeve, who forces him at gunpoint to continue helping her. While walking through the Hub, they encounter a security team trying to contain the situation. Lee tries to alert them that Maeve is a host in disguise, but before they can take action they are distracted and several are killed by two hosts, with Maeve killing the rest of them. She then makes a point to spare Lee from getting killed by one of the hosts, warning that if he tries to betray her again she will cut off his "most vital organ" and feed it to him, although it "wouldn't make much of a meal." Lee nervously remarks that he wrote that threat for her. The two make their way up to the Mesa Gold Bar, where Lee helps himself to some spirits while Maeve meets with Hector Escaton, who just survived a blood bath. After fixing Hector, Maeve orders Lee to join her in searching the park, making him change into some guest clothing. Before he can, however, Maeve forces Lee to strip entirely for her, ensuring that he experiences the same forced exposure the hosts had to deal with under him. "Reunion" Dressed in rancher's clothing and guiding some mules, Lee is present for Maeve's encounter with Dolores's group, and nervously waits for the tense moment between the two free hosts to pass before they are allowed to continue on. "Virtù e Fortuna" As the group continues through the park Lee tells Maeve that they should stick to the underground to avoid the Westworld QA forces, but is ignored. As they cross a stream they encounter some Ghost Nation hosts, led by Akecheta, who is willing to let Maeve and her group pass so long as they leave Lee behind. When Maeve's attempt to control the hosts fails, the group makes a run for it, barely escaping through an elevator into the underground. While making their way through the corridors, Lee witnesses Maeve and Hector having a moment, and expresses disbelief as they are specifically programmed not to have a relationship, and that Hector belongs to "Isabella": when Hector tries to eloquently state that his past is all just programming and that his heart belongs to Maeve, Lee finishes his speech for him, reminding him that he is the programmer. Maeve, suspicious, figures out that Lee programmed Hector to be the ideal version of him after getting rejected by a girl. Eventually, they encounter Armistice who has finished off several security guards and tied up Felix Lutz and Sylvester. The three join Maeve's group then board another elevator. On the surface they notice snowfall and question where they are: Lee suspects they are near the Klondike narrative of the park. Noticing some odd-looking armor sticking out of the snow, he digs through it to discover the head of a samurai warrior. Realizing where they are, he tries to warn Maeve but the group is confronted by a sword-wielding samurai. "Akane No Mai" To be added "Phase Space" To be added "Les Ecorches" To be added "Kiksuya" To be added "The Passenger" Hector and the rest of the group find Sizemore in the hub, cowering at the carnage around him. Hector angrily demands to know where Maeve is, but Lee has no answer. Hector decides to leave him behind, but Lee quickly follows the group and is relieved to see an alive Maeve, who has been repaired and used several host cattle to kill some QA forces. As the group travels for the Valley Beyond, they are chased by several more QA soldiers. Taking cover, Hector offers to distract them while the rest of the group escapes. Before he can, Sizemore pulls him down and takes his gun, telling him to stay with Maeve. He then stands and approaches the QA forces, intermittently firing his gun as the soldiers try to get him to lower the weapon. He dramatically delivers the Sweetwater Bank Robbery speech, the speech he could never get Hector to deliver. A gunshot to the shoulder forces him to briefly retreat, but seeing that the rest of the group has successfully escaped, he stands one last time. He finishes the speech just as the soldiers, with no other option, open fire. Sizemore dies in a hail of bullets, finally the selfless hero of the story he had always wanted to be. Personality Ostensibly a prolific narrative designer, Sizemore suffers from an overweening and easily-bruised ego. His arrogance and constant self-aggrandizement are a source of irritation to those he encounters. Sizemore has also demonstrated a duplicitous nature and cowardly tendency to act solely in self-preservation, such as when he indicates to Delos soldiers that Maeve is a host and calls in the cavalry to come and rescue him while still in her company. He has a desire to be recognized and validated, and is deeply wounded whenever things don't go his way — as illustrated by his actions following Ford's rejection of his new narrative and Charlotte Hale's rejection of his drunken advances. His role in the creation of the narratives has led him to desire a more active role in his own story, as it were, and he takes great pride in the stories he writes, using them as outlets for creative expression and emotional fulfillment, such as when he created Hector, a host that embodied everything Lee wished he was himself and had a backstory to match Lee's own past Initially Sizemore has the same disdain and disregard for hosts that most of the Westworld employees seem to exhibit, criticizing their construction and viewing them as little more than vessels for his narratives. However, his travels with Maeve as she searches for her daughter changes his mind somewhat, as he begins to recognize that hosts have more agency and sense of self than he previously believed. His growing respect for Maeve and the hosts ultimately leads him to sacrifice himself so that Maeve and company can escape from Delos security forces, as he now believes that Maeve and the others deserve more than eternal servitude in the Delos parks. Relationships Robert Ford Lee looks up to Ford, and has great respect for him, getting excited when he thinks Ford wants his help programming a Host for him. Much to the dismay of Lee, Ford doesn't appear to think much of him, considering him unimaginative. Theresa Cullen Lee didn't seem to like Theresa Cullen much. Charlotte Hale Lee took sexual interest in Charlotte Hale and attempted to flirt with during their first meeting. After she rejected him, he became increasingly drunk and eventually made show of himself in the control room by urinating on the holographic map. She later takes advantage of his interest in her, and makes him downloard 35 years of data into Peter Abernathy. Later Lee still demands that Charlotte would give him full control of all the hosts, storylines and parks, to which she agrees. Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Lee Sizemore format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Appearances *Season One **"The Original" **"Chestnut" **"The Adversary" **"Trace Decay" **"The Bicameral Mind" *Season Two **"Journey Into Night" **"Reunion" **"Virtu e Fortuna" **"Akane No Mai" **"Phase Space" **"Les Ecorches" **"Kiksuya" **"The Passenger" References de:Lee Sizemore fr:Lee Sizemore es:Lee Sizemore ru:Ли Сайзмор Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Westworld Staff Category:Main characters Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Delos Staff